Fieldtrip
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: "Psst, hyung. Sepertinya fieldtrip kali ini akan mengasyikkan." C-CLOWN RomWoo fic/DLDR!/NO BASH OR FLAME
1. Day 1

**Fieldtrip**

**Pairing: RomWoo, JunTK**

**Rating: K (bisa berubah)**

**Disclaimer: C-CLOWN belongs to Yedang Ent., their family, and God. Sunggyu belongs to Woolim Ent., his family, and God.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC, AU, horrible storyline**

**note(s): ide murni dari otakku, kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan. Di sini, membernya ditulisnya pake nama asli, bukan stage name. Jadi Taemin sm Minwoo itu bukan Taemin SHINee atau Minwoo Boyfriend.**

**DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minwoo~"

Ugh, suara itu lagi! Betapa bencinya Minwoo dengan pemilik suara itu. Yu Barom. Namja tampan yang selalu mengikuti dan menggodanya ke mana-mana. Minwoo langsung mempercepat larinya di lapangan sekolah mereka.

**GREB**

"Annyeong, Minwoo chagi~" ucap Barom seraya mengecup pipi Minwoo. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Minwoo erat.

"Barom, apakah tulang keringmu belum cukup biru, hah?" tanya Minwoo. Ia menatap Barom dengan deathglarenya. Kakinya hendak menendang tulang kering Barom, saat seseorang menahannya.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Kasihan Barom hyung." Seorang namja berambut ikal cokelat menepuk pundak Minwoo. "Tulang keringnya sudah biru seperti itu."

"Tapi, Jaejoon-AISH!" Minwoo menggerutu (lagi) karena Barom mencium pipinya (lagi). Jaejoon-namja berambut ikal cokelat itu-hanya terkekeh, tidak ada niatan untuk melerai mereka. "Get your fucking hands off!"

"No." jawaban singkat dari Barom. Minwoo yang merasa gerah dipeluk-peluk seperti itu, mendorong Barom menjauh. Jaejoon? Ia malah sibuk berbicara dengan seekor anjing liar yang lewat di depannya. Usaha Minwoo sia-sia, sampai...

"Barom hyung, kau kabur sekali lagi akan kubakar kameramu itu." Seorang namja berambut cokelat panjang, datang menghampiri mereka dan menarik kerah kemeja Barom, menyeretnya menjauh. Minwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Barom meronta-ronta dan terus memanggil nama 'Minwoo'.

"Yak, Jaejoon-ah! Kenapa tadi kau tidak membantuku, eoh?!" Minwoo berkacak pinggang melihat sahabatnya yang masih sibuk bermain dengan anjing liar itu.

"Memang tadi kau kenapa, hyung?" Minwoo menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ia lupa kalau sahabatnya ini kekanakan, pelupa , dan kadang terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Tangan Jaejoon masih setia mengelus bulu anjing -yang sepertinya- berjenis 'Golden Retriever'itu. "Hyung ingin berkenlan dengannya? Namanya 'Go'."

"Tidak, terima kasih Jaejoon-ah."

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung berhenti meronta seperti itu!" Namja berambut cokelat panjang itu masih terus menyeret Barom.

"Minwoo~" Barom masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman namja itu. "Lepaskan aku Taemin-ah~"

Taemin-namja berambut cokelat panjang-masih menyeret Barom sampai ke kantin sekolah. Kantin saat ini sedang sepi karen mayoritas mutid sekolah sibuk memasukkan barang ke bus. Sekolah mereka memang akan pergi ke gunung untuk fieldtrip.

"Jangan coba-coba, hyung." ucap Taemin, melihat Barom mencoba kabur. Barom menggerutu lalu duduk kembali di kursi kantin. Taemin menarik kursi di samping Barom lalu duduk. "Kenapa kau tergila-gila dengan Minwoo, huh?"

"Wajahnya itu manis, eyesmilenya, tubuh rampingnya, surai blondenya, suaranya saat sedang rap, ah semuanya!" Taemin menatap Barom dengan aneh. Baginya Barom seperti gadis SMP yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Hyung, kau banyak berubah setelah tergila-gila dengan Minwoo, kau tahu? Kau jadi terlalu baik, tidak cassanova lagi, dan bahkan nilaimu sekarang bagus-bagus."

"Jinjjayo? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Memang. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Lee Minwoo seorang. Ia tidak memedulikan sikap, perilaku dan nilainya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Cukup tentang Minwoo! Seharusnya kau sekarang mengurus anggota kelompokmu kau tahu?!"

"Huh? Memang kenapa?"

"Dari ketujuh anggota kelompok kita, baru kita berdua yang datang. Entah kemana yang lain."

"M-MWO?! Jadi Seo Minwoo dan teman-temannya itu belum datang?!" Barom menatap Taemin shock. Taemin menjauhkan wajah Barom yang terlalu dekat.

"Hum, tamatlah nasibmu hyung." Taemin menyunggingkan smirknya menatap hyungnya yang merana. "Sunggyu hyung pasti akan mengomelimu."

"Hueeee~"

.

.

.

"Yak! Yeoreobun, kalian sudah boleh naik ke bus. 10 menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Sesampainya di gunung, kalian silahkan langsung berbaris menurut kelompok kalian. Pengecualian kelompok 6, Barom dan kawan-kawan, nanti silahkan kalian menurunkan barang teman-teman kalian dan mendirikan tenda, arraseo?" terang Sunggyu-Seonsaengnim pembimbing mereka- dan diakhiri dengan deathglare ke arah Barom dan kawan-kawan. Mereka hanya mendesah lesu dan menjawab dengan serempak.

Setelahnya, murid-murid Joomoon SHS berebut naik ke bus. Lain dengan Minwoo dan Jaejoon, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga sepi. Saat sudah sepi, Minwoo dan Jaejoon segera naik. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka hari itu. Seluruh kursi bus sudah penuh kecuali dua, hanya saja letaknya terpisah. Satu di samping seorang murid bernama Sanghyuk dan satu lagi, entah di samping siapa. Orang itu mengenakan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya. Jaejoon sudah lebih dulu menempati tempat di samping Sanghyuk, membuat Minwoo mau tidak mau duduk di samping namja berhoodie itu.

'_Fiuh, Barom ada di bus lain' _Minwoo bernafas lega saat tidak melihat Barom di bus itu. Ia menatap namja di samping kirinya itu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia pernah melihat postur tubuhnya. _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku.'_

"Yeoreobun! Kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

"HOEEK!" Suara itulah yang mengiringi perjalanan Barom ke gunung. Ia lupa, sahabat masa kecilnya itu mabuk darat. Ia sibuk memijat pundak sahabatnya itu, berharap rasa mualnya berkurang. Di sampingnya, Taemin sibuk muntah di kantong plastik yang di bawanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa membawa obatnya, hah?" gerutu Barom. Taemin mengacuhkannya dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

**CKIIT**

"Ya, yeoreobun! Kita sudah sampai, sekarang kalian langsung berbaris sesuai kelompok. Barom, kau dan kelompokmu menurunkan barang murid-murid lain dan mendirikan tenda." Barom mengangguk, sementara di sebelahnya Taemin masih dengan muka pucatnya. Murid-murid turun kecuali Barom, Taemin dan kelompok mereka.

Sedangkan di bus satunya, Minwoo sibuk membangunkan namja di sebelahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, namja itu menyandarkan kepalnya ke bahu Minwoo saat tidur. Jaejoon? Dia sudah turun duluan.

"Permisi aku-tidak-tahu-siapa-ssi, irreona. Kita sudah sampai."

"Eungh~" Berhasil, namja itu akhirnya bangun. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya. Ia membuka hoodienya, membuat Minwoo tersentak. "M-Minwoo.."

"Jun-hyung?" Kangjun, mantan namjachingu dan sahabatnya. Semenjak putus dengan Minwoo, Kangjun sering menghindari Minwoo. Bahkan ia pindah ke Cina untuk sementara waktu. "Kenapa kau di sini, hyung? Seingatku, hyung masih di Cina?"

"Ah, aku baru pulang kemarin." jawab Kangjun gugup. Well, terakhir mereka berbicara itu berbukan-bulan yang lalu. Wajar kalau mereka merasa canggung, kan?

"Ah, nde."

Hening.

"Jun-hyung, apakah-"

_**"Yak, Lee Minwoo dan Kangjun! Jangan bermesraan terus, cepatlah turun!" **_teriakan Sunggyu dengan megaphone dari luar menyadarkan mereka. Belum lagi, teriakan- teriakan dari teman-teman mereka.

"Em, ayo kita turun Minwoo-ya."

"Eum."

Seturunnya dari bus, Minwoo langsung masuk ke barisan kelompoknya di belakang Jaejoon.

"Psst, hyung. Sepertinya fieldtrip kali ini akan mengasyikkan."

"Sepertinya."

**TBC**

**Duh, ini lagi gak ada ide. Karena itu mungkin jadinya jelek.**

**Kenapa aku bikin ff chaptered lagi? Padahal 'Neo Drabbles', 'Game' sm 'Amnesia and The Outside World' belum selesai. Agh, sudahlah.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


	2. Day 2

**Fieldtrip**

**Pairing: RomWoo, JunTK**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah)**

**Disclaimer: C-CLOWN belongs to Yedang Ent., their family, and God. Sunggyu belongs to Woolim Ent., his family, and God.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC, AU, horrible storyline**

**note(s): ide murni dari otakku, kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan. Di sini, membernya ditulisnya pake nama asli, bukan stage name. Jadi Taemin sm Minwoo itu bukan Taemin SHINee atau Minwoo Boyfriend.**

**DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh, kenapa mesti aku? Padahal biasanya aku jago." gerutu Minwoo. Ia berjalan dengan lesu seraya membawa wadah berisi beras. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan, menuju sungai masih terus menggerutu.

Mengapa Minwoo menggerutu?

_Flashback_

_"Baiklah, sekarang sudah hampir malam. Silahkan kalian memasak makan malam. Makan malam kali ini adalah kare." terdengar gerutuan hampir dari seluruh murid. Well, kare memang makanan yang kelewat standar untuk kemping. "Yang mengeluh akan terkena detensi seperti Barom dan kelompoknya."_

_Seketika langsung hening._

_"Ya, hyung! Kenapa hanya namaku yang disebut?!" keluh Barom mendengar teman-temannya hanya disebut sebagai anggota kelompoknya, bukannya nama mereka masing-masing. Menurutnya, itu membuat harga tirinya turun di depan Minwoo._

_"Diam atau kutambah hukumanmu."_

_"Aku akan diam, hyung." Hanya butuh satu kalimat untuk menaklukkan Yu Barom yang keras kepala dan tempramental. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kim Sunggyu._

_"Good, sekarang kalian silahkan membagi tugas. Ada yang mencuci beras, ada yang memasak dan lainnya. Kalau kerannya penuh, kalian boleh mencuci beras di sungai, tapi hati-hatilah. Selamat bekerja!" Dengan itu, diakhirinya penjelasan singkat itu. Minwoo dan kelompoknya berdiri melingkar dan melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang mencuci beras._

_"Kawi bawi bo!"_

_4 anggota termasuk Jaejoon keluar, menyisakan Minwoo, ketua kelompok-Donghyun-, dan anggota OSIS-Jinyoung-. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum memulai lagi._

_"Kawi bawi bo!"_

_Gunting,_

_Gunting,_

_Kertas._

_"Yayyyy!"_

_"AGHHH!" Sepertinya pemilik suara itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi._

_Flashback End_

"Seingatku, dulu aku cukup jago dalam suit." Minwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan. Ke-8 keran di dekat tempat kemping mereka penuh dan antri, karena itu dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengambil uangnya di sungai. Ia akan mencucinya di tempat kemping saja.

"Yah, apanya yang dekat?" Gerutunya. Ia sudah berjalan selama 20 menit tapi belum menemukan sungai. Ia terus berjalan hingga matanya melihat pantulan cahaya berwarna kebiruan di depan. "Ah, itu dia!"

Minwoo segera berlari menghampiri sungai itu. Ia duduk di pinggir sungai, menciduk air itu ke dalam wadah.

"Hei." Seseorang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minwoo.

"Ah, Jun-hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak memasak?" Minwoo tersenyum seraya bertanya. Kangjun balas tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wae?"

"Anggota kelompokku semuanya yeoja kecuali aku dan Seokjin. Dan mereka melarangku dan Seokjin untuk memasak, alasannya 'namja tampan seperti kalian tidak pantas untuk memasak, ini tugas kami para yeoja'." ucap Kangjun diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat. Minwoo terkekeh, memukul pundak Kangjun. "Yah! Wae?!"

"Tidak. Kau masih sama seperti dulu, tidak suka diperintah." Melihat senyuman Minwoo, refleks Kangjun mendekatkan wajahnya. "H-hyung.."

"Ah, mian.." Kangjun langsung menjauh. Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana yang canggung.

"Hyung/Minwoo." ucap mereka bersamaan. Kangjun dan Minwoo saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum tertawa. "Kau duluan/kau duluan."

Lagi, mereka tertawa.

"Kau duluan, Jun-hyung." ucap Minwoo. Kangjun mengangguk sementara Minwoo mendengarkan.

"Aku minta maaf.. Tiba-tiba eommaku sakit keras di Cina, sehingga aku harus berada di sana selama beberapa bulan. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah kita, ehm, putus. Dan aku berangkat seminggu kemudian. Mianhae." ucap Kangjun. Minwoo tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kangjun, sembari menutup matanya.

"Gwaenchana, hanya seharusnya kau memberitahuku waktu itu. Tapi, setidaknya kau bukannya menghindariku. Syukurlah~" ucap Minwoo senang.

"Minwoo-ah.."

"Hm, wae?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang kita lagi? Untuk mencobanya lagi, kita berdua?" pertanyaan Kangjun yang tidak to-the-point, membuat Minwoo sedikit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku masih menyukaimu."

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi Minwoo. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mantannya yang dulu memutuskannya memintanya kembali. Ugh! Rasanya ia ingin mati saja memikirkannya! Lebih dari 3 tahun, ia berusaha melupakan Kangjun. Dan sekarang, baru bertemu selama 3 jam saja, dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Entah Minwoo kesal, sedih, kecewa, atau malah sedikit... gembira?

"Em, sepertinya aku lebih nyaman dengan Jun hyung sebagai sahabatku ketimbang pasangan. Karena itu, jeongmal mianhae.."  
Minwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kangjun tapi hanya sedikit. Seperti hanya 5-10% saja.

Ia lebih merindukannya, Kangjun yang dulu. Hyung yang selalu ada di dekatnya dan selalu membantunya. Hyung yang jago menyanyi dan memiliki wajah tampan. Hyung yang diluarnya terlihat cool dan keren, tetapi sebenarnya cukup sifatnya cukup absurd dan random. Ia lebih suka itu semua ketimbang Jun hyungnya yang berusaha membahagiakannya dengan cara-cara yang romantis.

"Ah, geuraeyo? Baiklah." ucap Kangjun.

"Hyung, aku memang menolakmu. Tapi jangan sampai kau pergi dan menjauhiku seperti dulu. Ingat! Kau hyungku yang paling berharga dan paling kusayangi!" Kangjun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Minwoo.

"Tidak akan. Mianhae, Minwoo-ah." Kangjun mengangkat dagu Minwoo, membuat mereka bertatapan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Minwoo menghentikannya. "Terakhir kali, Minwoo-ah."

"Ah, nde." ucap Minwoo sebelum Kangjun menciumnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Agh! Ini melelahkan!" Barom merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam tendanya yang sudah didirikan. Taemin mengikutinya, berbaring di samping Barom.

"Kau tidak mencari Minwoo?" Pertanyaan Taemin membuat Barom langsung melompat bangun.

"MINWOO CHAGI~!"

"Seharusnya tidak kuingatkan." keluh Taemin.

.

.

.

"Jaejoonnie, kau melihat Minwoo chagi?" tanya Barom. Jaejoon yang sedang memasak kari, menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, itu menjijikan. Dan sejak kapan Minwoo hyung menjadi namjachingumu?" tanya Jaejoon kesal. Well, sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan Barom yang selalu mengganggu Minwoo hyungnya.

"Sejak aku menyukainya."

Jaejoon facepalm.

"Dia baru kembali dari mencunci beras. Tuh, sekarang dia sedang reunian dengan Jun hyung." Jaejoon menunjuk Minwoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kangjun di depan tenda.

"Jun? Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" pertanyaan Jaejoon dijawab dengan gelengan Barom. Entah kenapa Barom mempunyai firasat tidak enak. "Dia Kangjun, dulu sempat pindah ke Cina dan baru kembali kemarin. Dia hyung kesayangan Minwoo."

Oh tidak, firasatnya bertambah tidak enak.

"Ah, dia juga mantan namjachingu Minwoo hyung."

Ah, betul.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter dua selesai \(-w-)/!**

**Aku lagi nggak ada ide... Aku lg males baca ff, soalnya aku lagi tergila-gila sama Kuroko no Basuke apalagi AkaKise~ / jadi mungkin feel di chapter ini agak kurang.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


End file.
